Conversaciones Telefónicas EdWin
by SourCandy0
Summary: ¿Os imaginais si Edward y Winry tuvieran WhatsApp? Winry no pararia de pedirle tonterías e insultos a Edward, y Edward... bueno, Edward seria Edward. Edward un día podía estar corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía de Winry, y al otro le estaria declarando su amor indirectamente, ¿quien sabe?
1. 1-Un par de tonterías

**Advertencia: Este fanfic es solo dialogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp. Es mi primer fanfic, y leí una idea similar en este fic (** s/9315131/1/Teléfono **). PD: como ya he dicho, no es copiado, simplemente la idea de hacer algo así me parecía entretenido :/**

 **Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **La linea temporal de esta historia seria en un universo alterno.**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic, si tienen alguna sugerencia mandenla** **nwn**

 **Y ahora si, empecemos *w***

* * *

 ** _Domingo, 3 de Julio, 18:46pm_**

W: "Tu"

E: "¿Que quieres Winry?"

W: "¿Quien es?"

E: "Soy yo, Edward .-. "

W: "¿Que vienes a buscar?"

E: " En realidad eres tu quien me ha empezado a hablar, Winry."

W: "Ya es tarde."

E: "Pero si todavia son las 18:00..."

W: "Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti"

W: "POR ESO VEEETEEE"

E: "¿Estás borracha Winry?"

W: "OLVIDA MI NOMBRE, MI CASA Y MI CARA"

W: "Y PEGA LA VUELTAAA"

E: "¿Winry tomaste tu medicina?

W: "VETEE OLVIDA QUE EXISTO, QUE NUNCA TE HE VISTO, Y NO TE DETENGAAAS"

E: "Retengas, Winry, dice "Retengas"..."

W: "VETE QUE PARA ESTO TIENES EXPERIENCIA"

 _Edward Elric, ultima conexión: 18:59_

W: "¿Edward?"

W: "Edward, va que era coña."

W: "Edward Elric"

W: "¡Amargado!"

* * *

 ** _Domingo, 3 de Julio, 23:03pm_**

W: "Ed."

W: "Edward Elric."

W: "Oh, vamos Edward se perfectamente que estas viendo estos mensajes."

E: "Que"

W: "Que seco :( "

E: "¿Acaso quieres que le eche agua? Que quieres Winry, estaba durmiendo."

W: "No puedo dormir"

E: "¿Y yo que tengo que ver?"

W: "Nada, es solo que es bastante entretenido fastidiarte un poco :) "

E: "Jajaja que graciosa que eres. ¿Sabes que es gracioso también?"

W: "¿Que, que? :D "

E: "Que para mañana hay un trabajo de Sociales y seguro que no lo tienes echo :) "

W: "...¡MIER** EL TRABAJO!"

E: "Buenas noches Winry, sueña con los angelitos."

W: "ED! ESPERA!"

 _Edward Elric, ultima conexión: 23:21pm_

W: "¡Edward Elric!"

* * *

 ** _Lunes, 4 de Julio, 6:05am_**

W: "Buenos dias, Edward :) "

E: "¿Que haces despierta a estas horas? ¿No que te levantabas a las 6:30?"

W: "Si, pero tu te levantas a las 6:00 :) "

E: "Bien, ¿y a que nos lleva eso, queridísima Winry?

W: "Déjame tu trabajo de Sociales :) "

E: "Ya decía yo que tantas caritas felices no podía ser bueno."

W: "Edward, por favor , ¡¿sabes que me hará el profesor como se entere que no he echo el trabajo?!

E: "Si, Winry, lo sé. Vamos al mismo salón y no seria la primera vez que te caería una bronca por eso."

W: "¡¿EDWARD ME VAS A DEJAR EL MALDITO TRABAJO O NO!?"

E: "Ya decía yo que para la hora que era estabas teniendo demasiada paciencia."

E: "Esta bien, te lo dejare, pero solo porque es pronto y tus estúpidos mensajes ya me cansan."

 _Edward Elric envió un Archivo Adjunto: Trabajo_Sociales__

W: "¡Gracias Edward! ¡Te amo!"

E: "Sí, sí, lo que tu digas, pero no lo copies, solo básate en el, por favor."

W: "Que sí. ¡Nos vemos!"

E: "Te paso a buscar en un par de minutos, hasta ahora."

* * *

 ** _Viernes, 8 de Julio, 20:34pm_**

W: "¡No eres nada romantico! :( "

E: "Buenas tardes Winry. Si, yo estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar. ¿Como llevas tu esta hermosa tarde?"

W: "Deja la ironia fuera de esto."

E: "Era sarcasmo, Winry. La ironia es otra cosa diferente."

W: "¡Me da igual! ¡El punto es que no eres nada romántico!"

E: "Dime en que te basas para decir eso."

W: "Nunca has echo ningún gesto romántico conmigo -.- "

E: "Que no los haga no quiere decir que no lo sea."

W: "EDWARD ELRIC"

E: "Vale, vale. Pero eso es una completa mendacidad."

W: "Dime un solo momento en que hayas sido romántico conmigo ¬.¬ "

E: "..."

W: "¿Que te dije? ¬.¬ "

E: "¿Y porque me dices ahora que no soy romántico?"

W: "Estaba viendo una telenovela romántica y me acorde de lo poco delicado que eres tu :) "

E: "¿Debería tomar eso como un insulto?"

W: "Pues si, deberías. ¬.¬"

E: "Vale, esta bien. Intentare ser mas romántico si es lo que quieres -.- "

W: "... No, mejor déjalo n.n después de todo de este Edward borde e idiota fue del que me enamoré"

E: "¿¡Entonces donde esta el sentido en esta conversación!?"

 _Winry Rockbell, ultima conexión: 20:50pm_

E: "¡WINRY ROCKBELL!"

* * *

 ** _Sábado_** ** _, 9 de Julio, 17:0_** ** _4pm_**

E: " _Por una mirada, un mundo;_

 _por una sonrisa, un cielo;_

 _por un beso...¡Yo no sé_

 _qué te diera por un beso! "_

W: "¿Eso es poesía?"

E: " _-¿Qué es poesía?, dices, mientras clavas_

 _en mi pupila tu pupila azul._

 _¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?_

 _Poesía...¡eres tú!_

W: "Veo que eres todo un Shakespeare, Edward."

E: "En realidad, no es Shakespeare, es Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer"

E: "Si quieres que te recite Shakespeare, puedo buscarlo."

W: "Edward, estas rompiendo el momento romántico con tus tecnicismos."

E: "Esta bien, lo siento _princesa."_

W: "Vas a hacerme sonrojar, idiota n/n . Si que te tomas enserio esto de ser romántico, ¿no? "

E: "Siempre me tomo enserio lo que dices, Winry."

W: "Te estas comportando demasiado bien, ¿sabes?"

E: " _Si olvidar es de valientes,_

 _entonces confieso que soy un cobarde_

 _por no permitirle a mi corazón_

 _ni un solo momento olvidarte."_

W: "Vaya, Edward, no sabia que pudieras ser tan...

E: "¿Remilgado?"

W: "Yo iba a decir cursi, pero sí. ¿Y cuanto tiempo va a durar tu nuevo "tu romántico"? "

E: "No mucho tiempo, créeme que esto de ser presuntuoso no es lo mío."

W: "Ah..."

 _Winry Rockbell, ultima conexión: 17:15_

E: "¿Winry?"

E:"¿Sigues ahi?"

W: "Ah, perdona Edward n.n "

W: "Estaba ocupada haciendo capturas de pantalla a tus mensajes para ponerlos de fondo de pantalla nwn "

E: "¿¡QUÉ!? "

W: "Adiós, mi querido _caballero_ :) "

E: "WINRY"

 _Winry Rockbell, ultima conexión: 17:18_

E: "¡WINRY ROCKBELL, BORRA ESAS CAPTURAS AHORA MISMO!"

E: "¡WINRY!"

E: "Winry, mi amor, mi ángel, mi vida. Hermosa luz que alumbra mi camino oscuro. ¿Que te parece si borras esas capturas, si?

E: "¡WINRY!"

 _ **Winry estaba tan ocupada enviándole las capturas a Al para que le hiciera un fondo de pantalla con ellas, que no presto atención a las amenazas y suplicas de su pobre enamorado, Edward.**_

* * *

 **¡** **Primer fanfic! Yujuuu**

 **Guau, sinceramente me gusta como queda n.n**

 **Ahora, ¿que piensan ustedes? ¿Les gustó?**

 **Díganmelo a ver, si tienen ideas también decídmelas, me hará ilusión verlas x3**

 **PD: se que es un poco corto, pero es el primer fic, el resto serán mas largos nwnUu Perdonen también las faltas de ortografía xD**

 **¡Besos de tutifruti para todos ustedes 3 !**

 **Hasta el próximo fic :D**


	2. 2-Faltas de ortografía graciosas

_**Ya se que dije que solo sería de una parte (en realidad no recuerdo si lo dije .-. ), pero se me ocurrieron mas temas para las conversaciones y me hicieron gracia xD**_

 ** _Así que.. vamos con las advertencias x3_**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic es solo dialogos, que supuestamente serian en vía WhatsApp.**

 **Los personajes de FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **La linea temporal de esta historia seria en un universo alterno.**

 **Y ahora si,** ** _let's go!_** **X3**

* * *

 **Sàbado, 16 de Julio, 13:18pm**

W: Hace-mucha-calor.

E: No hacían falta los guiones, Winry, ya te entendía.

W: Eran para darle más efasís.

E: *Énfasis, guau, Winry el calor te afecta.

W: Hai, deja de correjirme!

E: *Ai , *corregirme, en serio Winry: ¿Como aprobaste lengua?

W: Te copiava a ti o a Roy :)

E: *Copiaba, Winry ponte el autocorrector.

W:YA DEJA DE CORREGIRME!

E: ¡Por fin una frase bien escrita! ¡Felicidades!

E: Ah, no, te has dejado los signos de exclamación al principio de la frase...

 _Winry Rockbell, ultima conexión: 13:20pm_

E: ¿En serio te has enfadado por esa memez?

E: Que poca paciencia tienes, mujer...

W: Vete al infierno, Edward.

E: Pues se ve no has tratado en aparecer.

W: Muérete!

E: No se si alegrarme porque has puesto el acento o sentirme ofendido.

W: ¡¿Ya,no?!

E: ¡Oh, por el amor a la _ciencia_! ¡Has puesto los signos!

 _Winry Rockbell, ultima conexión: 13:25pm_

E: Creo que nunca me cansare de burlarme de esto.

W: Sabes de que no me voy a cansar yo?

E: ¿De olvidarte los signos?

W: De llamarte enano :)

W: Insecto ;)

E: ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS INSECTO!?

 _Winry Rockbell, ultima conexión: 13:27pm_

E:¡YO AL MENOS SE ESCRIBIR!

E: ¡WINRY ROCKBELL!

E:¡VUELVE AHORA MISMO!

E:¡ESTA CONVERSACIÓN NO HA ACABADO!

* * *

 _ **Domingo, 17 de Julio, 16:15pm**_

W: "Edward :D "

E: "Hola."

W:"Un chiste :3 "

E: "No."

W: "¿Por que no? :T "

E: "Porque tus chistes siempre dan pena, Winry."

W: "Estos no, ya veras :D Me los ha contado hoy Roy."

E: "Ahora si que no quiero escucharlos."

W: "¿Por que son de Roy :/ ?"

E: "Porque el humor de Roy es peor que el tuyo."

W: "A mi me hacen gracia :/ "

E: "Pues por eso lo digo -.- "

W: " ¬.¬ "

W: "Bueno, me da igual. Ahí va el primer chiste :D "

E: "Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto..."

W: "Si los zombies se pelean, ¿Zombiolentos? xD "

E: " *faceplam infinito*"

W: "Otro :'3: ¿De donde vienen los hámsters? De hamsterdan. xDD "

E: "..."

W: "Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿verdad? xD Otro más"

W: "¿A que no sabes porque sangra un teléfono?"

E: "*abre una ventana*"

W: "Porque se corto una llamada XDD"

E: "*se tira por ella*"

W: "¡Oye! ¡No son tan malos :T !"

E: "No, Winry, no son malos."

W: " :D "

E: "Son peores -.- "

W: " D: "

W: "Bueno venga el ultimo :3 ¿Como se le dice a un pato que no habla con el resto de patos? :D "

 _Edward Elric, ultima conexión: 16:30pm_

W:"¡EDWARD ELRIC! ¡Al menos déjame acabarlo! :T

E: "Si quieres fastidiar a alguien con tus chistes malos, ves a fastidiar a Al, a el le encantan."

W: "Volviste :D "

E:"No por tus chistes ¬.¬ "

W: " ): "

E: "Te repito, por si no te a quedado claro: si quieres contar chistes, a Al le encantan -.- "

W: "¿Enserio :D ?"

E: "Si, Winry, y estoy seguro que estos chisten tan mal- digo, tan graciosos, le encantaran nwn"

W: "¡Entonces ire a decírselos ahora mismo! Seguro que el aprecia mi sentido del humor, no como tu :) "

E: "Como tu digas, yo me tengo que ir -.- "

 _Winry Rockbell, ultima conexión: 16:40pm_

 _ **Y durante toda la tarde, el pobre Al tuvo que aguantar los miles de chistes malos que Winry le contó.**_

* * *

 _ **Deseo aclarar algo (?**_

 _ **Edward dice: "por el amor a la ciencia" porque es ateo, y eso xD**_

 _ **Y bueno, aqui otro fic x3**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los comentarios y espero que os guste :)**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otro f**_ ** _ic XD_**

 ** _Besos de tutifruti para todos :*_**


	3. 3-Conversaciones tranquilas

**Sábado, 23 de Julio, 9:48 am**

W: Buenos dias.

E: Buenos dias.

W: Mi cama me dice que no me levante ;-;

E: La mia me dice lo mismo, y creo que le haré caso.

W: No me quiero levantar TnT

E: Yo tampoco, ¿y si nos quedamos?

W: Perfecto :3

W: Fuchi perro! :(

E: ¿Fuchi?

E: ¿Maldito?

W: Fuchi.

W:Fuchitivos en el tiempo.

E: ¿Como?

W: _ROYALSITO*_ PAMBISITO.

W: MI LIBRO

W: SUENIOS DE ASERO Y NEON

W:ESTA SIENDO UN ÉXITO EN VARIOS PAISES

E: *países

W: PAÍSES COMO

W: AFGANISTAN

W:PUERTO RICO

W:BALEARES

W:AUSTRALIA

W: HOGWARTS

W: NARNIA

W: MI CASA

W: TU CASA

W: MI PTO BARRIO

E: Maldita sea Winry, hay demasiados mensajes y me da pereza leerlos.

W: PORFAVOR, LEELO

E: *Por favor.

W: SE, QUE LE VA A ENCANTAR.

E: WTF ¿Winry tomastes drogas?

W: DRUG INTO CONSUMEEEE

W: THE DRUG IN ME IS YOOOOOOOOU

 _Edward Elric, última conexión: 9:56 am_

W: Edward eres un enano amargado :(

E: ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO, LOCA!?

W:¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS LOCA, MOSQUITO!?

E: ¡BRUTA!

W: ¡INSECTO!

E: ¡NO SOY UN INSECTO!

 _Y así es como una mañana mas paso para estos dos "tortolitos"._

* * *

 ** _Lunes, 25 de Julio, 15:30 pm_**

E: Hey, ¿que tal te fue el examen de lengua?

W: (ㆆ_ㆆ)

E: ¿Eso es un mal?

W: (◠‿◠)✌

E: Ah... Pues a mi me ha ido genial, ¿Sabes? Aunque bueno, siendo yo pues, es normal.

W: (ง︡'-'︠)ง

E: ¿Y sabes que?

W: ( ˘︹˘ )

E: Esta mañana pegaron a Al, estoy con el en hospital.

W: (⊙.⊙( ̃⊙ₒ⊙ )⊙.⊙)

E: Oye Winry, no quiero sonar borde ni nada de eso.

W: ✍(◔◡◔)

E: Pero, ¿puede ser que hayas olvidado como escribir y es por eso que solo usas emoticonos?

W: ㈇5≧◉ᴥ◉≦

E: ¿Tan pequeño es tu cerebro que se te olvida como escribir de un día para otro?

W: (ㆆ_ㆆ)

W: (っ＾▿＾)㈐8

E: ¡Winry por favor ya basta! ¡Escribe bien de una vez!

W: (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ

 _Edward Elric, última conexión: 15:40 pm_

W: (╥︣﹏᷅╥)

* * *

* ROYALSITO es "DALASITO", del canal de Youtube "Dalar Review", pero como no quería hacer spam (SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM (? ) decidí cambiar Dalas por Royal (?


	4. 4-Love 3

**Avisos de siempre :D**

 **1\. Este fic es solo diálogos.**

 **2\. FMA no me pertenece, es de Himoru Arakawa.**

 **3\. La línea temporal de esta historia es alternativa.**

 **historia también esta en Wattpad ( 251999346-whatsapp-edwin-10-love-3)**

 **Y creo que no falta nada :D**

* * *

 **Domingo 31 de Junio, 9:00 a.m**

W: Buenos dias, Edward :D

E: Serían buenos si no me hubieras despertado -.-

W: oh que pena ¬w¬ Te he despertado?

E: Si Winry, me has despertado.

E: ¿Esto es una venganza por lo del Jueves?

W: El Jueves? Ah,te refieres a cuando me levantaste a las 5 de la mañana "sin querer" ? :D No, para nada, no es por eso n.n

E: Se te nota la ironia desde kilómetros, Winry ¬¬

W: Oye Edward :)

E: Madre de la _ciencia_ , veo que esto acabara mal -.-Uu

E: Dime, queridísima Winry :)

W: Conoces tu el juego de yo tampoco? :)

E: ¿El juego de yo tampoco? Lo siento, pero no :/

W: Yo tampoco :DD

E: ...

E: Winry, te lo he dicho muchas veces: no te dediques a la comedia, por amor a la alquimia.

W: xD lo has pillado?

E: Si hablas de la gracia, no. ¬¬

W: Yo tampoco! XDDD

E: Me alegro de que este lloviendo.

W: Anda, y eso? :D

E: Por que si no lloviera, quemarías tu casa de la chispa que tienes ¬¬

W: Oh, el pobre Edward se ha enfadado? ¬w¬

E: Jajajajajdsfuodgho

E: ¿Quieres un chiste bueno Winry?

W: Wow, nunca te he oído contar un chiste :D Cuenta, cuenta.

E: ¿Por qué a Marx no le gusta el té Earl Grey?

W: No se quien es pero, porque? :D

E: Porque todo té apropiado es robado.

W: ... No lo pillo :/

E: Yo tampoco -w-

W: NO USES MI LOGICA CONTRA MI D:

* * *

 **Domingo 31 de Junio, 22:23 p.m**

W: No quiero ir mañana a la escuela QnQ

E: Somos dos -.-Uu

E: Y bueno, Al tiene examen de sociales mañana y no ha estudiado, así que creo que tampoco quiere ir -.- Así que en total, somos tres.

W: ...

W: Acabo de recordar que mañana hay examen de francés QnQ Y no he estudiado.

E: Yo tampoco, pero es fácil .-.

W: TnT no quiero ir mañana al colegio!

E: Haz _campana*_ ._.

W: Te saltas clases conmigo? QwQ

E: Contigo voy al fin del mundo, Winry

W: Awwwww QwQ 3

E: Pero no haré _pellas*_

W: D:

W: Por qué?! Acabas de decir que irías conmigo hasta el fin del mundo QnQ

E: Porque esta mal saltarse clases.

E: Y nuestras madres nos matarían -.-Uu

W: La tuya no -n- es demasiado buena.

E: Tienes razón -w-

W: TnT

E: Pero la tuya si te mataría, y no quiero eso.

W: Awwww Edward estas preocupado por mi ¬w¬ ?

 _Edward Elric, última conexión: 22: 33 p.m_

W: xD Tu silencio te delata!

W: Que tierno eres :'3

E: Por chat no hay silencio -.-

W: Ya estas con tus tecnicismos, donde esta el Edward romántico de hace unos momentos? D:

E: En el fondo de mi corazón, y no saldrá en un tiempo -.-

W: :'(

W: Has oído ese crack?

E: No, no se de que hablas.

W: Ha sido mi corazón TnT que se ha roto por tu culpa!

E: ...

E: Vale, lo siento.

W: Así mejor :3

E: ¬/¬

W: Nos vemos mañana Edward n-n Te quiero

E: Ajfisgii -/./-

 _Winry Rockbell, última conexión: 22:45 p.m_

* * *

 **Lunes, 1 de Julio: 6:40 a.m**

E: Winry

W: Edward, que quieres a estas horas? -.-

E: Se me olvido decirte ayer

W: El que?

E: Yo también te quiero.

 _Edward Elric, última conexión: 6:42 a.m_

W: Awwwww Que cute w Yo también te quiero Edward!

* * *

 **¡ESTO FUE MUY CUTE! w**

 **Estoy actualizando tanto hoy porque ns si podré actualizar esta semana -.-UU**

 **Muchos exámenes y eso...**

 **(De echo tengo examen mañana y no he estudiado porque no he tenido tiempo :'3 y tendría que estar estudiando ahora, pero aquí estoy.. actualizando :'3 Os amo demasiado, vale? xD )**

 **Besos de tutifrutis para todos :)**

 **Chao! :D**

 ***Pellas/campana: supongo que habéis podido deducirlo, pero si no, quiere decir saltarse clases xD**


	5. 5-Madrugada

**Antes de todo: al final hay un mensaje importante sobre un proyecto que haré y un par de cosas que me gustaría que supierais. Por favor, quedaos hasta el final. Que disfrute la lectura :)**

* * *

 **Miércoles 10 de mayo, 21:13 pm**

 **Winry:** Mañana te paso a buscar para ir a la estación de bus? :)

 **Edward:** Si, que no se te olvide -.-

 **Winry:** Quevaa tranquilo :D

 **Edward:** Eso mismo dijiste la última vez, y tuve que ir corriendo detrás del autobús 7.7 Literalmente

 **Winry:** Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no? Es una anécdota graciosa que un día podrás contar a tus hijos.

 **Edward:** No creo que nuestros hijos quieran saber como su padre tuvo que correr detrás de un bus que iba a 100 km/h :v

 **Winry:** Has dicho "nuestros"? 7w7

 **Edward:** ... No.

 **Edward:** Ha sido el autocorrector.

 **Winry:** Ya, ya 7w7 a mi no me engañas Edward.

 **Edward:** A que hora me vas a venir a buscar, al final?

 **Winry:** No cambies de tema :( Estabamos hablando de algo serio.

 **Edward:** Corrección: TU hablabas, yo no.

 **Winry:** Bueno, como tu digas 7w7 Yo se lo que he leído.

 **Edward:** Deliras mucho, Winry. Seguro que ya no diferencias la realidad de lo ficticio.

 **Edward:** De hecho, tal vez todo esto sea un delirio tuyo. Incluso esta conversación. Estas palabras...

 **Winry:** Ya. Suficiente.

 **Edward:** Tal vez todo esto es en realidad un sueño inexistente del cual nunca despertaras...

 **Winry:** :c Ya para Ed.

 **Winry:** Pos eso, te paso a buscar mañana entre las 7:15 o 7:20

 **Winry:** O podría ir incluso a las 7:05...

 **Edward:** A las 7:15, por favor.

 **Winry:** Daariguaa xDD

 **Edward:** No, "daariguaa" no.

 **Winry:** Si amo a dormi en el buh xD (traducción: si vamos a dormir en el bus :v)

 **Edward:** Eso es verdad.

 **Edward:** Pero igualmente prefiero no tener que levantarme pronto.

 **Winry:** Yo me voy a tener que levantar a las seis QnQ

 **Edward:** 6:15 :')

 **Winry:** AscoVida :'v

 **Winry:** Los buenos madrugones..

 **Edward:** Bueno, "buenos"...

 **Winry:** Alomejor vemos el sol salir y todo :D

 **Edward:** Eso lo puedes ver tranquilamente en _Xugle_ y sin madrugar :v

 **Winry:** Ed

 **Winry:** Estoy intentando ver el lado bueno de esto.

 **Winry:** Bueno, "bueno"...

 **Edward:** ¿Ves a lo que me referia? :v

 **Winry:** Quien dice bueno... dice cutre :v

 **Winry:** Pero weno xD

 **Edward:** Exacto :v

 **Winry:** Pero imaginate que somos los primeros en llehar :D

 **Winry:** Alomejor somos los únicos en el bus :DD

 **Edward:** A lo mejor te vemos escribir bien y todo :D

 **Winry:** 7.7#

* * *

 _Me encanta hacer burla de la mala ortografía que supuestamente tiene Winry :'D_

 _Pero bueno..._

 _LOS HECHE DE MENOS QnQ_

 _fiijgdfpjigvfjdjogt_

 _A pasado tanto tiempo TnT_

 _..._

 _Y esta vez no es mentira :'(_

 _He tenido muchos trabajos, exámenes, deberes, trabajos... he mencionado ya trabajos? :'v Y de hecho los sigo teniendo :v_

 _De hecho mañana me tengo que levantar a las 6 de la mañana (45 minutos antes de lo normal para mi) para moverme hasta otra ciudad que queda a 1 hora de donde vivo (en bus :'v ) y hacer un examen de ingles de tres horas seguidas :''v_

 _Vamos: mañana muero fijo_

 _Y después de eso tengo que hacer trabajos. Pero bueno, como dice mi tutor: No me cuentes tu vida (si, realmente dice eso)._

 _Así que nada, vengo con un par de avisos y adelantos :D_

 _Ahora os cuento :)_

 _1\. Gracias a una chica de FanFiction llamada "Butterfly of life", que es muy fan del Royai (RoyxRiza), me he enterado que el día 6 de junio es el día del Royai. Así que para todos esos fans:_

 _ **El dia 6 de junio subiré un capitulo especial para el Royai en Facebook FMA y WhatsApp FMA.**_

 _2\. Junto con la misma usuaria de la que os estoy hablando, estoy preparando un súper proyecto de FMA: trata sobre_

 _ ***redoble de tambores (okayno :'v)***_

 _ **¡Una novela donde los personajes de FMA!**_ _Por novela me refiero a que no serán pequeños fics como estos, sino capítulos normales y corrientes._

 _No puedo hacheros muchos adelantos, quiero que sea sorpresa. De momento os diré que_ _ **esta historia la subiré el día 25/26 de junio**_ _estará ya en mi cuenta, listo para subir :)_

 _Se que es muy tarde y falta mucho, pero realmente estoy muy ocupada con el colegio._

 _Espero que podais entenderlo._

 _También os dire que_ _ **estoy de viaje del 31 al 3**_ _, y si tengo un momento ( y Wi-fi), tal vez suba un pequeño fic o un mensaje cortito :D_

 _En ese caso, dejadme alguna idea en los comentarios ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por quedados hasta aquí n.n_

 _CHAO :D BESOS DE TUTIFRUTI PARA TODOS_


	6. 6-Fantasmas

_Sábado 13 de mayo, 13:55 pm._

 **Winry:** ED

 **Winry:** ED, JODER ESTO ES IMPORTANTE

 **Winry:** ED, ENANO CABRON

 **Edward:** ¿¡A quien llamas enano, a ver!? :(

 **Winry:** OSEA, ¡¿TE MANDO COMO 80 MENSAJE' DICIENDOTE QUE TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE CONTARTE Y TU HAY DEJANDOME EN VISTO, Y JUSTO ME CONTESTAS CUANDO TE LLAMO ENANO!? BALEBERGALABIDA :'V

 **Edward:** Ese " _balebergalabida_ " me ha petado el ojo derecho :v

 **Edward:** Y a parte, no han sido 80 mensajes, Winry.

 **Edward:** HAN SIDO TRES.

 **Winry:** Hay, ya me sale con los tecnicismos, el señorito Edward "Nomo de Jardin" Elric :v

 **Edward:** *Ay , *Gnomo, *Jardín -3-

 **Winry:** Muerete :(

 **Edward:** *Muérete :')

 **Winry:** jidjiofioiss

 **Edward:** Creo que ese es el mensaje con mas sentido que has enviado en toda esta conversación :v

 **Winry:** Lo que tu digas, Edward "El divo gay" Elric 7.7

 **Edward:** 1.-¿De donde sacas ahora que soy un divo y un gay?

 **Edward:** 2.-De hecho, ¿divo? .-. Eso no sale ni en _ARE*_

 **Edward:** 3.- Si fuera gay no estaría contigo, boba :(

 **Winry:** _Por amor al metal_ , cuantos puntos .-.

 **Edward:** Es que tus mensajes tienen muchas incoherencias, Winry.

 **Winry:** inco-que?

 **Edward:** Incoherencias. Una incoherencia es... Bah, olvidalo -.-Uu Es tarde Winry, ¿que quieres?

 **Winry:** Que quiero? .-.

 **Edward:** Me habías despertado diciendo que...

 **Edward:** Ay, _madre de la ciencia._..

 **Winry:** Eh? .-.

 **Edward:** Winry... ¿no te habrás olvidado por casualidad de eso TAN importante que me tenias que decir... verdad? :)

 **Winry:** Eso tan importante que te tenia que decir...

 **Edward:** :)

 **Winry:** Esa cara feliz me asusta .-. ...

 **Edward:** Te asustara mas como no me digas para que narices me has despertado :)

 **Winry:** ...

 **Winry:** JFJDSJOJGF

 **Winry:** YA RECUERDO PORQUE

 **Edward:** -n-Uu

 **Winry:** ED

 **Winry:** ED JODER D:

 **Edward:** ¿¡QUE!? :( ME ESTAS PONIENDO NERVIOSO

 **Winry:** ES QUE JODER, DA MIEDO D':

 **Edward:** ¿¡EL QUE!?

 **Winry:** HAY UN ESPIRITU EN MI ARMARIO D':

 **Edward:** ...

 **Winry:** JODER ED, QUE LA PUERTA SE ABRE SOLA! HAY UN ESPIRITU! D': ME VA A MATAR! TnT

 **Winry:** ¡¿QUE HAGO!? ¿¡LE REZO!?

 **Edward:** ¿¡Pero que le vas a rezar tu, si eres ateo!?

 **Winry:** Ostia es verdad ._.

 **Winry:** PERO JODER ED, QUE DA MUY MAL ROYO

 **Edward:** *Rollo

 **Winry:** NO ME FASTIDIES AHORA CON LA MIERDA DE FALTAS, JODER D':

 **Winry:** JODER ED QUE LA PUERTA SE ABRE SOLA

 **Winry:** QUE NO SE CIERRA QnQ

 **Edward:** Winry...

 **Winry:** QUE MI ABUELA ME HA DICHO QUE LA ANTIGUA FAMILIA DE ESTA CASA SE MURIO D':

 **Winry:** TENGO MIEDO! TnT

 **Edward:** Winry...

 **Winry:** Va a salir del armario y me va a deborar TnT

 **Edward:** *devorar, WINRY JODER

 **Winry:** QUE!? QnQ

 **Edward:** QUE LOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTEN :(

 **Winry:** ESPIRITU ED, ESPIRITU

 **Edward:** ESPIRITU, FANTASMA, ES LO MISMO :v NO EXISTE

 **Winry:** CALLA, NO LO TRATES ASÍ NO VAYA A SER QUE SE CABREE! D':

 **Edward:** ¿¡PERO COMO SE VA A CABREAR ALGO QUE NO EXISTE!?

 **Winry:** jhefihdgñf

 **Winry:** EDEEDEDEDEDEe

 **Edward:** Y AHORA QUE.

 **Winry:** JODER ED

 **Winry:** QUE SE HA ESCUCHADO UN RUIDO EN LA CASA D':

 **Edward:** Ay, por amor a la alquimia... Sera la abuela.

 **Winry:** La abuela esta de viaje.

 **Edward:** Sera Din, que habrá chocado contra algo.

 **Winry:** Din esta con la abuela.

 **Edward:** Sera una rama de un árbol.

 **Winry:** AJfdiewogsj'gsr

 **Winry:** OTRA VEZ EL ARMARIO JODER! D':

 **Winry:** JODER ED, YO VOY A REZARLE A ESTE ESPIRITU, QUE SI NO ME MATA AQUI MISMO

 **Edward:** Pero que no existen los espíritus joder! :( Eso es que el armario esta roto y no cierra bien.

 **Winry:** VOY A LLAMAR A LA ABUELA :'c

 **Edward:** Winry, por amor a la alquimia, son la una de la mañana, ¡¿como vas a llamar a la abuela ahora!?

 **Winry:** YO QUE SE! PERO TENGO MIEDO! D':

 **Edward:** Ay, madre de mia... Te inventas unas historias.

 **Winry:** Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo...

 **Edward:** ¿¡Enserio le estas rezando!?

 **Edward:** Hey, espera... ¿¡LE ESTAS REZANDO POR WHATSAPP!?

 **Winry:** Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!? D: Es que si lo digo en voz alta da mas mal rollo Xc

 **Edward:** Mira, yo me voy a dormir Winry...

 **Winry:** KhÉ

 **Winry:** NOPE

 **Winry:** ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA, MUERTA DE MIEDO!?

 **Edward:** Winry, te lo dire por ultima vez: los fantasmas no existen.

 **Winry:** ESPIRITU

 **Edward:** Pues eso :v Y si todavía tienes miedo, colocate un collar de ajos, y cierra la puerta del armario con una silla.

 **Winry:** Lo del ajo no era para los vampiros? .-.

 **Edward:** Buenas noches Winry, que sueñes con los angelitos :)

 **Winry:** Khé!NOPEBNPEJFHEGORs

 **Winry:** ED, NI SE TE OCURRA ABANDONARME

 _Edward Elric, última conexión: 1:30 am._

 **Winry:** ED TU P*** MADRE :'v

 **Winry:** ED Joder!

 **Winry:** ¿¡PAra que me dices que sueñe con ángeles si soy ateo!?

 **Winry:** Pto ARMARIO D': y pto tu, EDward Elric!

* * *

 _Este WhatsApp esta basado en una experiencia que viví en mi viaje de fin de curso con mis compañeras xD se pensaban que había un espíritu en el armario de la habitación, y no me dejaron dormir :'v_

 _Bueno, subo este cap rapido, porque hasta la semana que viene no podré tocar ni el ordenador (Exámenes, trabajos, etc :'v)_

 _Así que nada, a disfrutar :)_

 _Espero que os haya gustado, besos de tutifruti para todos :D_

 _CHAO!_

 _PD: *ARE = RAE Al revés :v_

 _PD: Si veis muchas faltas de ortografías, o bien están hechas a propósito, o es el sueño (aquí son la 1:04 de la mañana :v )_


	7. 7-Ni preguntas, ni preguntos

_Jueves 18 de mayo, 20:58 pm._

 **Winry Rockbell:** Tengo una pregunta existencial :'v

 **Edward Elric:** Pues a mi no me la digas que yo no quiero resolverla :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** :'v

 **Edward Elric:** No me pongas esa cara ㈶5

 **Winry Rockbell:** Por que no quieres que te la diga!? 7n7

 **Edward Elric:** Porque tus preguntas "existenciales" siempre son estúpidas, como todo lo que dices en nuestras conversaciones :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Hablando de eso, te has dado cuenta de que siempre empiezo yo las conversaciones? ㈴8

 **Edward Elric:** Me di cuenta de eso hace tiempo, Winry :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Y aun así no te dignas a empezar tu una conversación!? QnQ

 **Edward Elric:** No, porque como ya he dicho antes, nuestras conversaciones siempre son estúpidas :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ah, has dicho "nosotros", eso quiere decir que tu también dices tonterías! :DD

 **Edward Elric:** ...¿Que pregunta existencial tenias, Winry? :D

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ya esta el rubio cambiando de tema ㈴9

 **Edward Elric:** ¿Me la vas a decir o me desconecto ㈴9 ?

 **Winry Rockbell:** Okay, a ver: ¿Que pasa si bebes veneno caducado? :v

 **Edward Elric:** ...

 **Winry Rockbell:** ¿Te mata mas? ㈴8

 **Edward Elric:** Bueno, si le preguntas a tu madre seguramente te dirá que por un día no pasa nada ㈵1 Pero, sinceramente "idk" :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** IDK? ㈴8

 **Edward Elric:** I don't know :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** nvsdvfjihsd :'v

 **Edward Elric:** Ya volvemos con las estupideces ㈴9

 **Winry Rockbell:** Otra :D

 **Edward Elric:** Esto son preguntas existenciales o chistes malos? :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Las dos conbinadas ㈴2

 **Edward Elric:** *Combinadas :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Que te den :'v

 **Edward Elric:** Me callaré el comentario ㈴2

 **Winry Rockbell:** ¿Las plantas de interior, en la naturaleza, donde viven? ㈴8

 **Edward Elric:** ...

 **Edward Elric:** Io k ze, no zoi 100tifico :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** ii zi, ni zii 100tifici :'(

 **Edward Elric:** ninini, ni nii 100ninini :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** ... Vale, ya no puedo hacer ciña con eso :'v

 **Edward Elric:** Mala suerte :D

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ni suerte, ni suerta 7n7

 **Edward Elric:** ㈴8 Por que las mujeres siempre hacéis eso?

 **Winry Rockbell:** El que? ㈴8

 **Edward Elric:** Eso de coger la ultima palabra que escucháis, cambiar el género, y usarlo como argumento :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Ni argumento, ni argumenta (? okno ㈳4㈳4

 **Winry Rockbell:** Y por que dices eso?

 **Edward Elric:** Porque mi madre me acaba de hacer lo mismo :'v

 **Winry Rockbell:** ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4

 **Edward Elric:** No me hace gracia, Winry :'v

 **Winry Rockbell:** Pues a mi sí ㈳4㈳4

 **Winry Rockbell:** Y que le has dicho para que te contestara así?

 **Edward Elric:** Le he dicho: "Mama, este fin de semana he quedado, ¿me puedes dar dinero?"

 **Winry Rockbell:** Vale :3

 **Edward Elric:** Y me dice: "Ni dinero, ni dinera"

 **Winry Rockbell:** ㈳4㈳4 Okay?

 **Edward Elric:** Y le contesto: "Pero, por favor mama, es solo para ir a dar una vuelta"

 **Edward Elric:** "Ni vuelta, ni vuelto"

 **Winry Rockbell:** ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4

 **Edward Elric:** Claro, y me ha hecho gracia por que luego le he planteado una palabra sin genero :v Y se lo ha inventado.

 **Winry Rockbell:** Bueno, el resto tambíen eran inventadas ㈳4

 **Edward Elric:** Me sorprende que seas tu la que me dice eso, cuando te inventas la posición de los acentos :v

 **Winry Rockbell:** ㈴9 Sigue por favor.

 **Edward Elric:** Bueno, y luego le he dicho: "Pero mama, es que ya les he dicho a mis amigos que iba a IR"

 **Winry Rockbell:** ㈳4㈳4 Espera, esta me la imagino: "ni ir, ni ar"

 **Edward Elric:** Nope, me ha dicho: "Ni ir, ni ur" :'v

 **Winry Rockbell:** ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4 Dios, Ed, amo a tu madre

 **Edward Elric:** :'v FUCKLIFE

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **HOLA! :DDD**_

 _ **Hacia tiempo que no escribía aquí xDD**_

 _ **Bueno, pues os traigo otro cap mas estúpido :3 Y pues nada, si tenéis alguna idea, decidmela en los comentarios x3**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima :D**_

 _ **CHAO! :DDD**_


End file.
